Chimpunks Origins: Noah
by NoahRoanSeville
Summary: For all who wondered where Noah the Chipmunk came from, this story is for you.  p.s I'm Munkbro4. my old file was forgotten so i got a new one


Alvin and the Chipmunks

Chipmunks Origins: Noah

My name is Noah Jagers-Seville. This is the story of how I became a Seville. It starts in Ireland, where I was born. A forest fire wiped out the entire forest I was born in, killing everyone, except for me. I then found the McPherson Home for Orphans. For the first few years, life was good. But when Mr. McPherson died and his son took over, life was a living heck.

One day, I decided to run away to America, the land of Opportunity and Democracy. Luckily, Alvin and the Chipmunks, my favorite musical group, was on tour. When they were boarding their boat, I snuck aboard and hid below deck. Being on a boat made break into an ol' sailor tune of my country.

_Sail away where no ball and chain_

_Can keep us from the roarin' waves_

_Together undivided_

_But forever we'll be free_

_So sail away aboard our rig_

_The moon is full and so are we_

_Seven drunken pirates_

_We're the seven deadly sins_

_So the years rolled by and several died_

_And left us somewhat reelin'_

_Johnny strummed his Tommy gun_

_Left blastin' through the ceiling_

_What became of rebels_

_Who sang for you and me?_

_Grapplin' with their demons_

_In the search for liberty_

_Sufferers who suffer all_

_Can swim upon the desert_

_Avarice has ravaged all_

_In spite of good intentions_

_Don't fill your mouth with gluttony_

_For pride will surely swell_

_But nothing's unforgiven  
><em>

_In the four corners of Hell_

_So sail away where no ball and chain_

_Can keep us from the roarin' waves_

_Together undivided_

_But forever we'll be free_

_Sail away aboard our rig_

_The moon is full and so are we_

_Seven drunken pirates_

_We're the seven deadly sins_

_Seven drunken pirates_

_We're the seven deadly sins_

_I envy and it's evil twin_

_It crept in bed with slander_

_Idiots, they gave advice_

_Both sloth it gave no answer_

_Anger kills the human soul_

_With bitter tales of lust_

_While Pavlov's dogs keep chewin'_

_On the legs they never trust_

_Oh, sail away where no ball and chain_

_Can keep us from the roarin' waves_

_Together undivided_

_But forever we'll be free_

_Sail away aboard our rig_

_The moon is full and so are we_

_Seven drunken pirates_

_We're the seven deadly sins_

_We're seven drunken pirates_

_We're the seven deadly sins_

_But it's the only life we'll know_

_Blagards to the bone_

_So don't wreck yourself, take an honest grip_

_For there's more tales beyond the shore_

_Ah, the years rolled by and several died_

_And left us somewhat reelin'_

_In and out came crawlin' out_

_And spewed upon the ceiling_

_What became of rebels?_

_That sang for you and me_

_Grapplin' with their demons_

_In the search for liberty_

_Sail away where no ball and chain_

_Can keep us from the roarin' waves_

_Together undivided_

_But forever we'll be free_

_Sail away aboard our rig_

_The moon is full and so are we_

_Seven drunken pirates_

_We're the seven deadly sins_

_Sail away where no ball and chain_

_Can keep us from the roarin' waves_

_Together undivided_

_But forever we'll be free_

_Sail away aboard our rig_

_The moon is full and so are we_

_Seven drunken pirates_

_We're the seven deadly sins_

_Seven drunken pirates_

_We're the seven deadly sins_

_Seven drunken pirates_

_We're the seven deadly sins_

Unfortunately, when we sailed into in Los Angles, California, The captain found me. "Ah-ha! A stowaway. You are in big trouble, kid!" he yelled, grabbing me by the collar of my tattered sweater. "What's going on back here, Captain?" I heard a voice say. Simon, the blue-clad, bespectacled chipmunk walked into the cargo hold.

"I found this ugly, ragged stowaway hiding here, hoping to hitchhike to America." the captain said. "Well... he's got a point." I said. I was a mess. I was wearing a ragged, torn green sweater with patches, my hair was long and unruly and my feet were bare. Then Theodore, the pudgy, green-clad chipmunk walked in. "I think we can help him. What's your name?" he asked. "My full name is Noah Thomas Jagers. I can work for you to pay my airfare. I'm a good singer." I said. I then broke into song.

_I wanna be a billionaire so fricking bad_

_Buy all of the things I never had_

_Uh, I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine_

_Smiling next to Oprah and the Queen_

_Oh every time I close my eyes_

_I see my name in shining lights_

_A different city every night oh_

_I swear the world better prepare_

_For when I'm a billionaire_

_Yeah I would have a show like Oprah_

_I would be the host of, everyday Christmas_

_Give Noah a wish list_

_I'd probably pull an Angelina and Brad Pitt_

_And adopt a bunch of babies that ain't never had it_

_Give away a few Mercedes like here lady have this_

_And last but not least grant somebody their last wish_

_Its been a couple months since I've single so_

_You can call me Noah Claus minus the Ho Ho_

_Get it, he he, I'd probably visit where Katrina hit_

_And darn sure do a lot more than FEMA did_

_Yeah can't forget about me stupid_

_Everywhere I go Imma have my own theme music_

_Oh every time I close my eyes_

_I see my name in shining lights_

_A different city every night oh_

_I swear the world better prepare_

_For when I'm a billionaire_

_Oh oooh oh oooh for when I'm a Billionaire_

_Oh oooh oh oooh for when I'm a Billionaire_

_I'll be playing basketball with the President_

_Dunking on his delegates_

_Then I'll compliment him on his political etiquette_

_Toss a couple milli in the air just for the heck of it_

_But keep the fives, twentys (?) completely separate_

_And yeah I'll be in a whole new tax bracket_

_We in recession but let me take a crack at it_

_I'll probably take whatever left and just split it up_

_So everybody that I love can have a couple bucks_

_And not a single tummy around me would know what hungry was_

_Eating good sleeping soundly_

_I know we all have a similar dream_

_Go in your pocket pull out your wallet_

_And put it in the air and sing_

_I wanna be a billionaire so fricking bad_

_Buy all of the things I never had_

_Uh, I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine_

_Smiling next to Oprah and the Queen_

_Oh every time I close my eyes_

_I see my name in shining lights_

_A different city every night oh_

_I swear the world better prepare_

_For when I'm a billionaire oooo,oooo when I'm a billionare_

_ooo,oooo when Im a billion-_

_I wanna be a billionaire so frickin bad!_

Simon laughed. "I think he'll be a valuable addition to the band." he said. Theodore came up and hugged me. "I think he can be a valuable addition to the family." he said. "Thanks, but I must decline. I am a peasant and will live with my own people. Farewell, Alvin and the Chipmunks. May God permit us meeting again someday." I said. Then I jumped off the ship and set off on my own. That night, as I slept, shivering in the cold, three unknown people carried me to a bed.

The next morning, I woke up in a huge bedroom. It had a 70 inch plasma screen TV on the opposite wall, my own soda bar, and a... jacuzzi? What the heck? On a chair near me, a brand new green sweater hung. When I went downstairs, following the scent of chocolate chip pancakes, Theodore greeted me. "Hey, Noah; What do you like on your pancakes? Maple or strawberry syrup?" I shook my head. "I can't stay, Theodore." I said. "Why not, Noah? Your singing voice would be a major improvement." Simon said. "At least stay for breakfast." Alvin said. My stomach growled. "Well, I am a little hungry." I said. While the Chipmunks were eating, I sang a classic Irish ditty.

_I raise me glass i hum a tune_

_and suddenly Ireland's in this room_

_so gather round to its health_

_home-skiddly-doo ree!(home-skiddly doo ree)_

_i smell the hills i used to roam_

_the cool wet marsh where heather's grown_

_I'll soon return when me work is done_

_home-skiddly doo ree!(home-skiddly doo ree)_

_i may travel continents to towns and ports of consequence_

_but all in all, there's just one place for me_

_a pub can bring my dreams so near_

_so join me in a toast of cheer_

_and sing with me of home that i love so_

_i feel the breeze the Irish air_

_and now the feeling is everywhere_

_so drink up boys, I'll soon be there_

_home-skiddly doo ree (home skiddly doo ree)_

_so drink up boys, help me there_

_home-skiddly doo ree! (home-siddly doo ree)_

Simon laughed. "I seriously think you should stay. Please, just consider." he said. "Well..." I said, looking , I caught Theodore's expression. His brown eyes were huge, his nose was twitching, and his lower lip was... quivering. I can never turn down a face like that. "OK." I said.

Later that day, at school, a bully cornered Theodore and I. "Hey, buddy, move your can. We're late for lunch." I said. "Who's gonna make me, nerdinator? You or Chubby eye Joe over here?" the bully said. Tears appeared in Theodore's eyes. "Lay off my brother, pal. You don't want to mess with me." I said. "What will you do, nerd boy?" the bully asked. In response, I socked him unconscious. "_That_ is what I'll do." I said. Theodore was amazed. "How did you that?" He asked. "When you live in Irish hell, you learn a few tricks." I said, blowing across my fist.

Later, at lunch, Simon said, "Noah, there's some friends I want you to meet. These are our girlfriends, the Chipettes" 4 female chipmunks sat near us. An amber haired one in pink, named Brittany. She was Alvin's girlfriend. Theodore's girlfriend was a green dress wearing, strawberry blond haired chipmunk named Eleanor. Simon's girlfriend was Jeanette. She wore a purple T-shirt, a blue jean jacket, magenta glasses, a blue skirt, and blue shoes. But there was one more. She had straight blond hair like me, an emerald green dress,and green eyes. "Oh, this is Annabeth. We just adopted her. She's from Northern Ireland." Jeanette said.

The next day was Valentine's Day. After we passed out Valentines, we'd attend a dance (music provided by yours truly.) I made Veronica, a girl I sort of liked, a personal Valentine's Day card. it said,

_Veronica,_

_I am glad we are friends. I hope it never ends. I was hoping that we could be more. After all, it's what Valentine's day is for._

_from,_

_Noah_

When we passed them out, I saw Veronica open the card and make a face. Then she looked at me and made a rude gesture with her hand. Craaaaackk! My heart was broken. Then, I noticed a very beautiful card at the bottom of my basket. It said,

_Dearest Noah,_

_Acids are red, Bases are blue, Since we've met, I've always loved you. (and I still do) Do you feel the same? love,_

_Annabeth_

I did not answer the Valentine. Instead, during the dance, I sang my response.

_I made a special valentines card for a girl I like_

_I gave it to her in class with all the rest I watched her open it out of the corner of my eye_

_She read it then went right on to the next_

_I felt so broken hearted we were over before we started_

_I guess she didn't like what I wrote, I spent forever on that stupid love note._

_It said:_

_I'm glad you and I are friends and I hope that never ends_

_But I've been thinking we could be more_

_That's what Valentine's Day is for_

_Then I noticed my friend Annabeth was smiling at me_

_She was holding the card she wasn't supposed to be_

_She walked right over and got really close to me_

_I never noticed it before but her eyes were- P-r-e-t-t—–y_

_She said: I'm glad you and I are friends and I hope that never ends_

_But I've been thinking we could be more_

_That's what Valentine's Day is for_

_Then my heart started pounding and my knees went weak_

_My friend Annabeth kissed me on my cheek _

_I felt so happy hearted, look at what my mess-up started_

_I took her hand and said:_

_I'm glad you and I are friends and I hope that never ends_

_But suddenly I'm thinking we could be more_

_That's what Valentine's Day is_

_That's what Valentine's Day is for_

Annabeth leaped on stage. "So, what's your answer?" she asked. Suddenly, I leaned in and kissed her full on the lips. "Does that answer you're question?" I asked. We kissed again while everyone said, "Awwwwww!"


End file.
